Luhjgh
Luhjgh is the most awesome person to ever walk the sporums Hacking Controversy On the Omega Sigs thread, ghostofillusion sent luhjgh a long PM full of flaming and swear words, where "luhjgh" eventually revealed he was actually another user named PiPikpikmin who keylogged luhjgh and planned to get him banned. After ghostofillusion threatened to tell a Sporemaster, PiPikpikmin supposedly called luhjgh and gave him his account back. Soon, the supposed "real" luhjgh announced that he was hacked in GD, making a thread about it. He claims that his "best friend" hacked him, and he had not been posting here since July 2009. Nobody but ghostofillusion believed him at the time. Then, ghostofillusion showed the PM to everybody and more started to believe luhjgh was hacked. However, users later had their doubts when they realized that luhjgh had not changed. Someone named SpikeStrider apparently hacked him as well. After making a "ZOMG I'M A HAXOR LOLOLOLOLOL" thread, he and pipikmin teamed up and began spamming the sporum, with annoying pictures of battling stickfigures, and random nonsense to the effect of "hnvcxnv". It wasn't long before they both got banned. SpikeStrider himself has sence come to the Sporum trying to become an SM. Luhjgh then claimed to get hacked a third time by STUPIDOO. He first 'claimed to be hacked' in a PM sent to Pie4Pigs . Yet when he spammed he seemed to do it in a totally n00bish way that was very different from STUPIDOO's style, which puts many doubts on this theory. STUPIDOO, however, later claimed that it was Grandhox who hacked Luhjgh: He finally admitted that the other hacks that happened were fakes. see the discussion here: http://forum.spore.com/jforum/posts/list/105/66575.page He later created an alt called "Eaxisluhjgh", where he claimed he was "hired at eaxis" as a joke. Notable topics He does not have tons of notable topics, but he does have a few: The Sporum Pledge of Good Will, was a pledge for people who wanted to redeem their evilness, and was made with the help of Pie4Pigs, spinus, and a few other sporumers. This topic was then unfortunately instantly spammed by SpikeStrider, and people began to claim that the thread was spam.. Then there is his sig shop: Marvel Signatures where people don't often request sigs from, but it does consist of flaming and rage posts. Luh's shop currently has sooperwalrus and himself as artist there. Then more recently is the Fanclub Luh started. Which is surprisingly normal for his standards of making threads. It is known as TMDM originally TDM before Mythology randomly asked he if could be added..and later was. The club is for Drew980 (3rd Fanclub), Tarantuloc, Miralynn, and Mythology-55. No Spike Strider Haxor problems here. Its been a clean thread so far. Luhjgh gets mad thumb|left|300px|A video where luhjgh stated his frustration. This was created around the time when luhjgh stopped spamming, and people's grugdes against him ended. http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/stick-splice luhjgh ragequit luhjgh ragequit the sporums after Being messed with, and banned for 4 weeks by SporeMasterSlime, the worst Moderator ever. then, he went to more forums, GimpTalk, 4chan, offtopic.com, and he is now permanently moved to Euro Spore Forums. thus the End of the most epic user ever. Category:Sporum members Category:Awesome Category:SporeMasters Category:Historical events Category:Spore Gods Category:Untouchables Category:Ragequit